Distant Love
by Yaoianimeslave
Summary: Sesshomaru claims inuyasha as his during his heat.With naraku on the loose and wanting to claim inuyasha as his,will inuyasha and sesshomaru's love survive or were they doomed from the start. WARNING MPREG!  CANCELED!
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru inhaled the air heavily. The dog demon walked through the forest away from his camp. He left jaken and rin sleeping peacefully. As much as he tried, the dog demon could not bring himself to sleep. He needed the rest but his mind was restless. The season for mating was to come in two full moons. He knew he would be in heat. Sesshomaru dragged his feet along the cold earth of the forest floor. As he wondered he thought. Sesshomaru knew it would be dangerous to be around run in mating season( hehe Rin is like 6 no that he minded). As deep intoxicating smell dragged sesshomaru out of his thoughts. His halfhearted breed mitt of a brother inuyasha.

Sesshomaru's pov.

The scent was so intoxicating. I knew it was the scent of my halfhearted breed brother but I could not walk away. It was the effect of mating season slowly my yokai was effected by this strange feeling of lust and want.. I slowly followed the scent without thinking. My body worked against my mind as I made my way closer and closer to the scent.

I found myself in a large clearing in the middle of the forest. I saw a slim figure standing in the clearing. Inuyasha. He whipped his head around and glared at me. "WHAT THE FUCK DO WANT SESSHOMARU?" he shouted at me. I glared back at him. "Mind your tongue halfhearted breed" I said glaring. We faced of in a staring contest. The wind blew once again; the scent filled the clearing, invading my nostrils. Inuyasha.

I felt the list fill my body and my mind. I stepped closer to him until I was directly in front of him, close enough to touch my nose with his. I knew he smelled me too, he was poor at hiding his emotions. I moved closer to him. I pressed my lips against his soft, delicate mouth. Surprisingly he did not protest. I flicked my tongue against his lips, alerting him of the wanted access to him mouth. He parted his lips.

Our tongues meet in a fiery passion. His mouth tasted like berries. Our tongues battled. He wrapped his soft delicate fingers around my neck and pressed his body against mine. I felt myself getting hard. After 5 minutes we separated, breathing heavenly, wanting, no needing more. We kept our bodies attached to the other. I felt my yokai begging to mount inuyasha, claiming him as my own . I felt his body grow aroused as he let of a wave intoxicating scent.

I moved my lips down to his neck as I began to abuse it. He moaned as he wrapped his legs around my body. I slower lowered us to the soft earth. "S- Sesshomaru" he moaned. His voice was the voice of a true submissive. I struggled to not pounce on him when he moaned and grind himself unto me. I continued my abuse on his neck. I flicked my tongue out and licked his neck. I felt him shudder. I smirked because I knew I had found his pleasure spot.

As I pushed his kimono of off his shoulders, I heard the most annoying sound ever. "INUYASHA!" his human. I pulled away from inuyasha. He slowly worked his way from under me. He stood and fixed up his kimono as I did mine. We turned away from other and walked separate way. We needed no words, no signs. We knew we would do this again. We knew we would have another day.

…

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THAT .The second chapter will be posted by the end of the week or maybe even earlier. Please comment and review. Forgive my incorrect and spelling errors. Thank you 


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru's p.o.v

I woke up with a start. I have been having dreams about my brother inuyasha for the past 2 days. Always a dream about him moaning under me. It was the first day of the mating season and I already felt my youki getting hot. It was late at night but it felt like hello to me. I woke up and followed the scent once more. I came to the same clearing once again but one thing was different, inuyasha was laying on the floor naked and waiting for me.

I stumbled upwards him in ecstasy. I took off the pieces of my clothing as I walled to him. I fell on my knees naked and horny. Without hesitation I began to kiss him. I kissed him deeply and more passionately as he responded to my kiss. I kissed my way down to him chest. I stopped a his right nipple and engufled it in my mouth. I heard him moan deeply. "S-sesshomaru" he moaned as he tangled his hands in my hair. I played around with his nipple and moved to the next. I lapped on his nipples like a dog lapping on milk. I used my fig ere to play with the nipple that was not in my mouth.

I felt his erection brush against my stomach. " P-please s-s-sesshomaru" he moaned. I wanted to fuck him then and there. Dry as fuck, making him bleed and call out my name, but I resisted. " Please what?" I asked playfully. He moaned in frustration.

As he opened his mouth to answer I engulfed his erected dick in my mouth. He moaned and grabbed my hair harder. I pumped my head up and down, taking him deeper in my throat, every time hitting the back of my throat. "I- I'm going to c-cum" he groaned. I pulled away. before he could cum. He whimpered from the loss.

I lifted up his body and positioned him on his knees and me behind him.. I plunged my hard 9 inch thick erection deep into him up to the hilt. He cried out in pain. He began to bleed more as I moved myself slowly in and out of him.

His blood coated my dick, making me want to fuck him harder. " I-it h-urts" he whimpered out. His pain made me harder. I moved in and out of him faster as he cried. I felt myself him his prostate, I knew this because he moaned out uncontrollably and loud.

" Play with yourself" I commands him as I slammed him unto his back plunging myself into him again. He reached down and began pumping his dick fiercely." S-SESSHOMARU! P- PLEASE! MORE!" he Moaned pumping his dick as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I grabbed his waist and after a few more quick thrust, I came inside of him without warning. He came on my chest soon after. I fell untop of him breathing heavily.

We layer there for what seemed like hours. He I pulled out of him and sat on my knees watching him. He slowly fell into sleep. Before he could he looked at me, smiled , and said "I love you sesshomaru . Bite me and make me yours". That is what I did. I bit down deep into his flesh and his blood poured into my mouth he screamed in ecstasy. He fell asleep as my mating mark appeared on his neck.

I smiled. I hate to admit it but I loved him too. He was my mate. I transformed into my dog form and licked him clean. I transformed back into my human like form and dressed us both. I carried him back to camp and layer him down and laid down next to him. I vowed to protect him no matter what. I kissed him softly and laid my head down and fell into a deep sleep, with my mate next to me.

...

I PROMISED YOU ALL ANOTHER CHAPTER AND HERE IT IS, READ,COMMENT, AND STAY TUNED FOR MORE. SRRY IF MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT,I WILL TRY TO MAKE THEM LONGER.


	3. Chapter 3

INUYASHA LEFT HIS GROUP AND NOW LIVES WITH SESSHOMARU,I HATE KAGOME SO I DECIDE TO MAKE HER SUFFER MUUHAAHAHAA!. ON TO THE THE STORY!

Sesshomaru's pov

I paced around. I couldn't stop. I was so worried about my mate. If anything ever happens to him I don't know what I would do. I felt my mating bond pulse with acknowledgement. My mate has awoken. I burst through the healer's door and rushed to his side. " Are you okay?" i asked immediately, overlooking him for any signs of sickness. He brushed away my hands and smiled,

" I'm fine" he said kissing me. I kissed him back and turned to the healer. "What is the matter with him?" i asked firmly and worriedly. The healer just smiled. "Please calm down my lord" he said smiling at me. " HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?" i shouted at him angrily. This man wanted a death wish. I had half a mind to beat that smile of his face.

"My lord there is nothing wrong with lord inuyasha. Nothing bad at least" he said looking at us both. "What do you mean?" asked inuyasha, as he grasped my hand." You're pregnant" said the healer to inuyasha. " I-im w-what?" asked inuyasha surprised."Your pregnant." said the healer once again. My head meet the floor and then my world went dark.

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry but i could make out the alignment of inuyasha's body. My vision cleared as i moved closer to him. i wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down towards me. I snuggled under my neck and wrapped his arms around me."So". He said uncertainly. He was nervous and didn't know what to say. I could smell it. I kissed his head. "Don't worry will raise this child and be good parents. We will protect him -""Or her" said inuyasha cutting me off.

I ignored it. "Don't worry about it. Worry about being strong for the baby. Okay?" i said looking down at him. He shacked his head yes, kissing me fully on the lips. He laughed as I tickled him. "I love you inu" " love you to sessho" he said snickering. "Don't call me sessho" i said scowling. He took up the habit of calling me sessho.

He snickered and kissed meIts been 3 months since inuyasha has been mood swings are crazy. He eats everything and if you even look at him funny, he thinks you're saying he's fat. BUt there is one thing that makes this worth wild. The sex. His hormones have been driving me and him crazy. He is so horny, it's like a pup in just wants it and he demands it, not like i disagree.

FLASHBACK

It was one of those days. THose days were you get sick of work and dislikes it one of those days that you just want to quit bu you know you can't. I sighed deeply as i continued to sign, read, and stamp the papers. I smiles as my thoughts went back to my mate. Inuyasha, my pregnant mate.

I quickly looked up as i heard the door opened. Inuyasha walked in, smiling as brithly as they come. I smiled back at him, sevoring the moment. I walked towards me and went behind me. He began rubbing my shoulders, trying to ease the tention away. I sighed deeply and leaned back. " Mhmm" i moaned as i flet all my tension roll away. Suddenly my chair was pulled back and inuyasha straddled my legs , grinding himself on me.

" Iuyasha! What are you doing?" i asked him in surprise as he kissed and licked my neck. " Is it not obvious?" he asked smirking. Before i could answer i felt my pants being pulled down to my ankles and my dick being engolfed in warm slippery heaven.

" Oh fuck" i moaned. Inuyasha pulled my dick out of his mouth and licked the sides. I moaned and groaned. I took it all in his mouth again, sucking fiercly on it. I moaned louder and louder. " Inuyasha, oh fuck, we- we have to stop, ahh, the babies" but my pleas fell on deaf ears.

He got up and threw off his kimono, leting it land on the floor in a crumpled heap. He then took of his shoes and walked to table, directly onfront of me. He sat on the table and spred his legs, putting them on the two arms of the chair

. "Please,mmhm, please" he begged as he pumped face was flushed with only tge bright red on his cheeks. He heaved heavily, licking his lips. He was too fucking unresisting.I quickly threw off my kimono, leaving us both naked and horny. I attacked his mouth as i entered him. He gasped in surprise then moaned , eyes rolling to the back of his grinded himself on me as i thrust in and out once again. He wrapped his legs around my waist amd met my thrusts.

We moaned louder and louder. I thrust harder and harder. I kissed him deeply, eating out his mouth. " I cumming" he moaned into my ear." Me too" I said, licking his ear lobe.

Inuyasha scremed as he came. He unwrapped himself from around my waist amd pushed me in my chair. He fell to his knees in front of me, engolfing my cock in his mouth. After 3 more hard, quick thrust, i came in his mouth, 'shoving his head down on my dick. Im surprised he did not even gag. He swallowed all my cum, licking my cock clean.

"Mmhmm, sleepy" he moaned. I got dressed and huddled him up in my arms, and carried him to the room. I tucked him into bed as he quickly feels asleep. I went and laid beside him, hugging him up in my arms. I kissed his head and feel quickly asleep.

...

HOPE YOU ARE ALL HAPPY WITH MY UPDATE. PLEASE FORGIVE MY SPELLING ERRORS AND THAT IT IS NOT AS LONG AS YOU GUYS WANT IT TO COMMENT AND ADD ME AS YOU FAVOURITE AUTHOR, IF YOU DONT I WILL MAKE SESSHOMARU TOUCH INUYASHA INNAPROPRIATELY...WAIT.. HE ALREADY DOES .STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME. -animeslave


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha's pov

I slowly woke up. Sesshomaru had his hands wrapped gently around my waist. I shivered as his hot breath seeped its way to my neck. I yawned and streched, cracking all the knots and tight muscles in my back. I unwrapped sesshomaru's arm from around my waist and searched for a robe to cover up my night kimono.

It has been 3 and a half months since we had found out i was pregnant. Surprisingly, sesshomaru looked happy and shocked after he had woken up of course. Yes the great sesshomaru fainted. I smiled as i exited the bed chambers and made my way to the garden. When i reached to the garden i picked up the watering pot and went to my favorite lily patch.

I kneeled down on my knees and began to water the lilies, messaging there dry and dense roots. I hummed a song that i have heard sesshomaru hums to me to calm me down. I slowly got wrapped up in my task that i hardly paid attention to my surroundings." What is the mate of the great dog demon sesshomaru doing out here by himself?" asked a voice. I knew that voice all too well.

My breath hitched and i stopped breathing. I felt a face on my neck and a cold hand on my arm. I struggled to try and get my freedom but naraku held me tighter. He chuckled, "No sword and your abilities seemed to have vanished" said naraku in my ear. I cringed and frowned when he licked my neck. " Naraku! You bastard!, What do you want?"i shouted, trying to sound brave.

I was scared shitless. He chuckled once again and wrapped his hand around my belly. I felt him rub my baby bump over and over again. i closed my eyes and trembled with fare. I was so afraid of what he would do to my child. I felt his grip on my hand tighten, I flinched in pain. "I see sesshomaru has been keeping you busy" he said. I heard amusent and could have sworn jealousy. I flinched as i felt him lick my neck.

" Be happy while you can inuyasha. Soon enough it will all be gone" he said chuckling. I pushed him off me and grabbed him by his collar. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" i shouted at him. I felt sesshomaru"s aura draw closer and closer to us.

Naraku must have sensed this too because he smiled and grabbed my wrist, spinning me around against him. I yelped in surprise and pain. "Let him go naraku" said sesshomaru as he walked into the garden. He looked calm but i could feel from our bond that he was furious but he tried to keep cool in front of naraku. " I must take my leave now, i have urgent matters to attend to." said naruku. I could feel him looking down on my neck, probably looking at my mate mark

He did the craziest thing someone could ever attempt. He spun me around and kissed me. It took me by surprise when his tongue entered my mouth. He pulled away and disappeared. I was breathing heavily and frowning. That fucking spider. I looked up to find sesshomaru's eyes red and his dark aura circulating around him. I walked to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, he quickly calmed down.

" Inuyasha-" he began but i cut him off. "Let's go inside my dominant. I need food and a good mouth washing" i said as a walked pass him, knowing he would follow. "We will discuss this later" he said in his dominant voice, leaving no room for an argument. Some part of me feared this discussion. Naraku was up to something and with me pregnant sesshomaru is going to lock me up and throw away the damn key. Damn dominant.

- This chapter was a little short but i knew you guys would kill me if I didn't post something. Hope you liked it. :). Ps if you are reading distant love I was writing another chapter for it but I seemed to have lost it so the update for distant love will take longer that its original due date, sorry.  
- yaoianimeslave 


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha's p.o.v

It has been 1 week since the whole naraku thing. Sesshomaru has had me on a tight leash since then. If I was going outside he had to be there with me or I just don't go outside at all. He is always near me. I love him but I feel like I'm being suffocates. I don't want to make him angry so I just live with it. The baby has been acting up. I see proudness( if that's a word) in sesshomaru's eyes every time he looks at my growing stomach. I understand why he is doing these things but I hate it.

I sighed deeply as I rolled up the scroll I was reading and moved on to the next scroll. I was sitting in sesshomaru's office with him. He had papers to finish and of course he would not leave me alone. I felt his eyes on me until they disappeared."I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I shouted throwing down my scroll. I turned around to sesshomaru and walked up to his desk and slammed my hand down on the desk as our eyes met."YOU ARE SUFFICATING ME! I NEED SPACE! I CANT GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT SEEING YOUR STALKERISH FIGURE AROUND THE CORNER!" I shouted at him.

I looked at him closer and noticed he was shaking. Either he had the chills or he was mad. My mind told me that it was the second one. I slowly backed away. I had to get out before I got my ass handed to me. He was my dominant and what I just did was an insult of him and our bond. I turned around made my way to the door. As I opened the door it was slammed shut by a hand with sharp long nails. I was turned around abruptly and held up against the door. Sesshomaru's hair was sky blue and silky. His eyes were gray with a hint of white. His marks on his face were blue. In his forehead was a diamond shaped dark, blue jewel.

He glared me and moved his hand to my jaw and held it firmly, I winced in pain."Submit" he ordered me gruffly. I bared my neck to him, like a true submissive. I had disrespected him and that was not an option. I knew that if I was not pregnant he would have beaten the hell out of me. He did not want to hurt the baby. I winced as I felt his sharp teeth pierce my tender flesh. He pulled away and licked my wound clean of all the blood. I moaned as his tongue ran over my neck.

I kissed my neck and my chest, raking his sharp claws over my erected nipples. I felt my knees tremble. He slowly loosened the ties of my kimono of my kimono and watch is fall to the floor. I moaned as I felt his hot breath trailing over my achingly good neck wound. I felt myself shoved to my knees. I looked up just as sesshomaru threw his kimono aside. "Suck" he commanded me, his blue eyes piercing into mine. I grabbed his erection and slowly pumped it in my hand. I sucked slowly on the tip, circling my tongue over the head, running my tongue over the slit. I smiled as I heard him moan.

I slowly took all of his erection into my mouth, moving my head up and down to my rhythm. I began to move faster and faster. Using my hand to play with his balls. He moaned louder, rubbing his fingers in my hair. He abruptly pulled away and went behind me. He pushed me down on my hands and knees and spread me. I moaned loudly as I felt his tongue enter me. He moved his tongue around, causing me to arch my back in hideous pleasure. His hot tongue brushed against my prostate, sending a shiver of pleasure up my spine." Ah-h s-sesshomaru" I moaned in a pleading voice, begging him to make me his. He stopped and rubbed my thigh as he slowly entered me until all of his length was buried deep in my cavern. I moaned. Racking my claws on the carpeted floor, drawing blood to my nails.

He began to move. He picked up speed, licking my back as he went. I moaned and clutched the carpet.. I felt the heat rise up in my body. I moan and thrased around. I felt his hand snake around my waist and begin pump my erection fiercely. The other hand clutched my waist, holding me in place. I felt myself urging the need to come. "S-sesshomaru" I moaned."Cum for me "he moaned in my ear."I-im cuming" I came in his palm as he came in me. I rolled over and laid down on my back and curled next to sesshomaru.I fell asleep clutched tightly in his arms.

...

OKAY SOME OF YOU GUYS ARE SAYING HOW COULD THEY HAVE SUCH CARZY, WILD, SEX WHILE INU IS PREGGERS BUT SESSHO WAS CAREFULL AND INU NEEDED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON, PLUS WHAT CAN I SAY, I LIKE IT WHEN SESSHO TAKES CHARGE. COMMENT. THANK AND PLEASE EXCUSE MY ERRORS.

- animeslave


	6. Chapter 6

PLEASE READ THE IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE STORY. :)

7 months later

Inuyasha groaned as he slowly pulled his 7 months and 2 weeks pregnant body from the bed. He had experienced slight pain before but he refused to let his baby be born early. He winched as the cold floor touched the bottom of his feet, sensing a cold sensation throughout his feet. Inuyasha was never on for cold, but due to his never ending hunger, he would have to deal with it until he got food in his mouth. Inuyasha slowly waddled his way out the room and down the hall towards the kitchen. Inuyasha hoped he could find some meat with onion dressing in the kitchen to sooth his hunger.

As he made his way towards the kitchen he heard a small giggle from outside. Inuyasha quickly dismissed the sound, thinking that his tired imagination was running wild. As he took another step he heard the giggle again. "Now i know I'm not dreaming" said Inuyasha, sure of the stepped out of his original path and walked to the indoor garden. He pulled back the door to see rin playing with a small demon dog. "Rin, get away from that thing now" ordered Inuyasha in a strict, whispering tone.

Rin stared at Inuyasha in surprise then sadness, "but he's my friend" Whined rin, pouting slightly. "What did i say?" asked Inuyasha frowning at rin. Rin got up and walked to him, staring at Inuyasha sadly. "Where did it come from?" asked Inuyasha staring hardly at the demon creature before them.

The creature held a strong resemblance to kilala except it was all black With a blue diamond in the middle of its forehead. "I don't know" said rin Staring up innocently at Inuyasha, "I came out here to pick you and the baby Pups some flowers and i saw it on the floor crying. I've seen it around sometimes but it always ran away from Me." said rin looking back at the small creature.

Inuyasha's heart melted when rin said she came to pick flowers for him , he loved rin with all his heart and was sad to know that she would be broken if they removed the creature. "Can we keep him?" asked rin looking hopefully at her adopted "mother".

Inuyasha looked at rin then looked back at the creature that was now running around the garden. "We will talk to sesshomaru about it in the morning now lets get you to bed, we'll keep it in the garden until tomorrow" said Inuyasha closing the door behind him as he walked out of the room. "Yea!" screamed rin hugging Inuyasha tightly. "Rin, not so loud and Please be careful with the belly" said Inuyasha smiling at rin's sign of Affection.

"Sorry" said rin looking down in embarrassment. Inuyasha lifted rin into his arms and placed her on his hip. "No harm has been done love. Now how about we go to the kitchen and get a snack then off to bed for us both?" asked Inuyasha walking down the hall with rin. "Okay" said rin smiling and nodding her head happily.

..…...…...

Inuyasha pov

I opened my eyes to the sun streaming into my bedroom. I could tell the space beside me empty. I got up and slipped on my bed robe. I exited the room the room quietly. I felt someone latch themselves unto my leg, holding onto it tightly. "What is it rin?" i asked brushed the tears running down her tear stained face. She rubbed her hands at her eyes and looked up at me, lips trembling. "L-l-ord -s-sess-homarh"was all she managed to say before she broke out into tears once again. I hugged her and kissed her lightly, "go to your room and ill go talk to sesshomaru" i said knowing that it would cheer her up.

She turned around and ran to her bedroom, her cries echoing through the halls. I walked down the hall and stopped as i saw a trail of dirt outside the door of the indoor garden. I stopped in front of the door and pulled the door across. I saw sesshomaru standing in the middle of the room surveying the damage that the cat like demon had done.

"Do you know what happened to rin?" i asked him even thought i knew that it was his fault. I walked into the room and stared at the ruined room. "I kicked her pet out. I don't want it in my house, there is something wrong with that thing, it's not normal" he said turning around to stare at me. "sesshomaru you are overreacting, I'm sure its fine" i said avoiding his gaze.

"Did you know that it was here?" he asked looking i tensely at me. I hesitated to answer but i knew it was better to tell him now than to wait later. "Yes, I knew it was here, I noticed small things missing from my room, like my clothes and perfumes but I paid no attention to it." I paid more attention to the flowers than sesshomaru. "That wasn't a normal demon" said sesshomaru looking at me angrily. "What do you mean?" I asked staring at him with a frown on my face. I knew that my demon powers were no longer in effect because of my pregnancy. "That was naraku's pet, it tricked you all" He said punching the wall. Before I could say something I heard a crash and a scream, "rin" I whispered. Sesshomaru went ahead of me as I made my way towards rin's room. When I reached the room I clutched the door as the tears fell down my face. Rin was gone and there was blood on the wall.

...

Sorry that the chapter for this story was so short but i felt that it was wrong that i kept you guys waiting for so long. Please for give my writing and spelling mistakes. Some of the story is not written in the same style as i wanted it to be but it is because my computer was being a *&^&$#%.I am losing inspiration for this story and i think that is unfair to the ones who read this story so i am asking you all to please leave me some suggestions in the comment box or message me. THANK YOU! :)

XOXO- animeslave

PS. i am sorry that the words are small, my computer is acting independent these days


	7. Chapter 7

Normal P.O.V

Iuyasha dries his tears with the back of his hand. I t ahd been 2 weeks since rin was missing and he was a complete mess. He had to force himself to eat but sleep was one thing he was deprived off. He tried to close his eyes but whenever he did he pictured what naraku was doing to rin. He sighed as his thoughts trailed to his mate. He grew slowly love sesshomaru and it pained his to see his mate like this. Sesshomaru was cruel to everyone around him and searched non stop for rin.

There was nothing that inuyasha could do about it. He tried help sesshhomru find rin but sesshomaru refused to lose another child or his mate, he would have rather died.

The search for rin was a lost cause. They had checked all of naraku's former hideouts but he was never found. There was no trace of naraku or his subordinates in any the searched homes. It was very disturbing. There was none he could turn to for help nor was there anyone who could help him. He would have to take matters into his own hands, even if it meant he had to go against orders from sesshomaru.

….

Normal P.O.V

It was dark when inuyasha left the house. He made sure that sesshoamru was too busy with work to pay attention to him and his activities. He walked swiftly but quietly to the back of the house to greet his helper. "Over here lord inuyasha" came a timid voice from his right. Iuyasha followed the voice until he saw his right hand lady, Yanna, standing half hidden. Inuyasha gave her a soft smile as she handed his the horse reigns. "Please lord inyasha, reconsider, you can't go out there un a the condition that you are in, please reconsider m'lord" pleaded Yanna, but her pleads feel on deaf ears.

Inuyasha smiled ad stroked Yanna cheek with his hand. "Yanna, I have to do this, when you have a child or even someone who is close to you as a child you will realise why I did what I did. Please don't tell Lord sesshomaru. Promise me you won't. " said inuyasha. Yanna stared down at he feet nervously then looked back up at up inuyasha. She nodded, "okay, I promise. Just be careful m'lord" she said looking at his sadly. Inuyasha smiled and nodded, 'I will"

Inuyasha mounted the horse and galloped toward the path. He pushed the horse forward and moved faster. He could no slow down and he would't he needed to find rin and there was only one place left to go, the gates of hell.

….…..

Naraku's P.O.V

This was boring. Too boring for my taste. I waited 2 weeks for them to find me and still they cant. I rolled my eyes at the girl in the corner. Rin. Her whimpers where so annoying. I shifted in my seat and looked beyond me. All my demons gatheres around the table waiting for me to begin my meeting. They were all so weak, so below me, so impudent, but I needed their help. They knew the territory. "Kagura, shut her up" I said looking at the pathetic human angryly. I turned my head away and focused on the group as Kagura slammed her foot into the human's head. "I'm going to make this simple and clear. I want you all to kill sesshomaru"

...

Nomral P.O.V

Inuyasha felt an inhuman chill run up his spine. He knew soemhting was going to happen, and he was the only one who could prevent it.

...

GUESS WHOSE BACK! Im sorry for anyone who was waiting for me to update. My computer was broken from feburary but i managed to get it fixed. I rushed this chapter. Please forgive all the spelling errors and please if the chapter was short THANK YOU! XOXO- animeslave


	8. Chapter 8

This is not a chapter. Hey guys, I'm just posting this chapter to tell everyone that I'm not continuing this story. I have lost interest in finishing because it no longer interest me and I refuse to keep everyone who wants this story to continue waiting for months. I apologize to everyone again. To make it up to you guys, I am willing to write any oneshot, to any category, as long as I know the topic well, for anyone who messages me. Only oneshots but the one with the highest rating will get a full story. I HOPE YOU GUYS FORGIVE ME AND DON'T FORGET TO MESSAGE ME!

Xoxo- animeslave


End file.
